La bomba verde
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT ¿Queprovoca el mal humor de Donny? ¿Quées esa idea suya de la "Bomba verde"?


_YAMI HORUS: ¡Aloha, os saludo mis amados y queridísimos lectorcitos! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien y que la escuela no los esté torturando (como a mí, ¡maldita sea física! pero no odien al profe… ¡Odien a la materia!)  
RAFA: Si yo fuera Leo te regañaría  
YAMIHORUS: pero no lo eres, ahora cállate amargado, ya tengo a mi ropio hermano amargado para pasar el rato, no te necesito a ti para hacerme el día aguado…  
RAFA: se die "para aguarme el día!  
YAMI HORUS: ¡Cómo sea! Pero bueno, regresando al tema, no sé que opinen de este one-shot, pues está siendo escrito a las carreras porque no me puedo sacar la idea de la cabeza ¡¡Y mucho menos tratándose de mi buen amigo Donni!! X3 (Donni, lo que daría por que fuera mi hermano gemelo…) ¡Disfruten su lectura! _

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces, escasamente me lo puedo imaginar y la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, francamente no me gusta la responsabilidad (ya me cansé de ser niña responsable) así que mejor que sigan perteneciéndole al que ahora es su creador, así a el/ella_

* * *

**La bomba verde…**

Cada mañana era lo mismo, nadie lo entendía. Nunca podría haber alguien que lo entendiera en realidad, él era diferente, demasiado diferente. La solución, la única solución que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos, era acabar con aquello que le provocaba tanto dolor, ese malestar tan insistente dentro de sí… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo? Por favor, él era el genio de la familia, seguro que algo se lo ocurriría para deshacerse del origen de todos sus pesares.

Por más que lo intentó, no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué clase de genio era? Suspiró derrotado y escuchó cómo llegaba Leonardo al laboratorio y adivinando para qué, apenas abrió la puerta dijo:

— Ya voy Leo, ya voy…— Le dijo con una voz desganada.

— ¿Te sientes bien hermano? — Preguntó el mayor sin molestarse en disimular la preocupación en su voz.

— Si, bien Leo. — Dijo desganado.

Luego del entrenamiento matutino, se encerró en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo. Era tan… desgastante aquella sensación… Que feo. No hallaba solución a su problema aún, tenía un bloqueo. Su pobre cerebro estaba tan abrumado con ese silencioso pesar que su mente no le hacía caso, se negaba a otorgarle la respuesta tan fácilmente, la llave de su cofre de ideas se había perdido… y no tenía ni un desarmador para poder forzar la cerradura…

Sentía que su mundo se volvía más pequeño, sentía que iba a ser aplastado por esas cuatro paredes y el techo. Eso sería buena suerte comparado con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Rendido ante la propia pereza de su mente tomó la computadora portátil que tenía bajo la cama. Comenzó a navegar por ahí sin rumbo fijo. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el capitán Sparrow sin su brújula mágica que le muestra dónde está lo que más deseas (momento, para eso debía saber bien qué era lo que buscaba no una vaga idea como la que él tenía: _"¿Qué quiero? Una respuesta")_

Entre todo lo que había en aquella página, se halló con algo interesante: "La bomba verde". Qué buena idea, la mejor forma de acabar con lo que lo mantenía así, era con esa "Bomba verde". Salió de su habitación, se vistió adecuadamente para subir a la superficie y conseguir los materiales necesarios para realizar su bomba...

A la mañana siguiente… sus hermanos de las bandas roja y naranja quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron…el azul guardo silencio, nunca lo imaginaron de Donatello… Él siempre pareció tener el corte de científico que rayaba en la locura, pero… eso no era algo que Donny haría en plenitud de sus capacidades mentales.

— Donny… no lo hagas…— Comenzó Rafael Horrorizado ante tal visión…

— No Rafa, ya estoy desesperado y no lo toleraré más— Dijo aún con la mano sobre el botón rojo…

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó el más pequeño de los cuatro

—No, y se acabó— Presionó el botón rojo "Frappè" y los ingredientes fueron mezclados uniformemente en ese líquido de color verde.

— Hermanos, les presento "La bomba verde" — Los demás lo miraron con duda, estaban seguros de que Donny estaba desquiciado, Leo y sus recetas saludables tenían la culpa ¡Ya lo habían convertido en un maníaco de la salud también! Pero realmente no era así…

— ¡No! ¡Donny! ¡¿Por qué te uniste al lado obscuro de la comida?! — Lloriqueó Miguel Ángel.

— Nada de eso Mike, no voy a obligarlos a nada — el naranja se apartó del genio— lo que pasa es que—se dirigió al mayor de ellos— Leo, no te ofendas pero… ¡Tu receta de avena con fibra natural es lo que me provoca dolor de estómago todos los días…! Y para colmo, me es muy difícil digerirla, me la paso con malestar estomacal toda la tarde y me pone de mal humor. No he podido ni continuar con mis inventos más simples.

— ¡Jajaja! Ok, entiendo, pero¿La bomba verde? ¿Estás seguro de soportar eso? — Preguntó con duda el mayor?

—Pues, siendo líquido… ¡Salúd! — Y con un vaso en la mano hizo como que brindaba— ¿Quieres Leo?

— Por favor — Y le sirvieron un vaso de "La bomba verde"

— ¡Oigan! Quiero probar…— Dijo Mike, y al instante le sirvieron un vaso con el contenido verde fluorescente que bebió con algo de duda— ¡Hey! ¡Tienes que probarlo Rafa!

El otro lo miró con cara de "Estás loco" pero después, aceptó al notar lo mucho que lo disfrutaban sus hermanos aceptó (sobre todo luego de que vio a Mike ponerle chile habanero al suyo, gracias a Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe por haber hecho al chile completamente saludable…) Bebió la dichosa "bomba" tenía un extraño sabor… pero… agradable…

La hora de la práctica precedió a la hora en que todos tomaron su bomba verde: Un licuado de jugo de -naranja con apio, cilantro, perejil y un nopal bien grande.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la práctica…

— Ay…— Ahora era Rafa el que se sujetaba el estómago

— ¿Ocurre algo Rafel? — Indagó el padre de los cuatro

— Sensei… ¿Puedo… retirarme un momentito?

— Bien hijo mío, pero después debes reponer el tiempo que hayas perdido con Leonardo—Rafa asintió y salió disparado al baño mientras Donny y Leo se encogían de hombros ante la falta de resistencia de su hermano a la comida sana

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa Mike? — Preguntó el genio al hiperactivo

— Creo… que la bomba…me cayó como bomba… Me duele el estómago… pero solo un poquito

— No tanto como a Rafa— Declaró el genio

—Por cierto, recordaron poner papel nuevo en el baño, ¿verdad? — Hubo un gran silencio ante las palabras del líder

— Ok… tal vez la solución a mis problemas estomacales no es la bomba verde…

— ¿Por qué? Ya no estas de tan mal humor

— Si… pero Rafa se va a poner insoportable después de esto.

**FIN**

* * *

_YAMI HORUS: ¡Aloha! ¿Qué tal mi segundo one-shot de las tortuguitas? Espero que no les moleste que esté escrito al aventón, estaba haciendo mi tarea de física junto con esto (bueno, un trabajo de investigación semestral hecho en solo un par de horas ^^UU es que me cansé de ser una niña responsable y decidí darme un respiro, pero he notado que ahora duermo menos, asi que volveré a mi estilo de niña buen ay responsable como Leo y no como Mike... ¡Por cierto! No se les olvide dejarme review! Ya saben, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte… XD  
RAFA: si sigues así, seguro que un día de esto sí te mandan una en serio…  
YAMI HORUS: no sería la primera  
RAFA: ¿por qué no me sorprende?  
YAMI HORUS: ¬¬ ¿que significa eso Rafael?  
RAFA: nada…  
YAMI HORUS: ¬¬ no importa, te haré hablar a la mala (buajajajajajajaj!)  
RAFA: yo y mi bocota… tal vez si le dejan reviews no me torture esta… cosa._


End file.
